


chaconne

by snowlike



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlike/pseuds/snowlike
Summary: a collection of assorted vixx one shots.





	1. contents

1.  _swallow_

hongbin is too indulgent - he must pay for his sins.

(rabin, slight nbin, angel x demon!au, tw// non-explicit depictions of gore)


	2. swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hongbin is too indulgent - he must pay for his sins.

Hongbin screams shrilly, the pain excruciating as he watches a flurry of black fall past his eyes. His head hangs down between his shoulders, hands and knees planted shakily on the floor before him.

Behind him, Hakyeon gets ready to drive the knife between his shoulder blades once more.

“Bite your tongue. This’ll hurt some more,” he says, reaching his empty hand forward to pat the flesh of Hongbin’s shoulder in comforting circles.

The touch does nothing to ease the pain Hongbin is in, and he screams, tears rolling down his cheek and choking him through sobs, as the elder angel digs the knife into Hongbin’s wings and continues to rid any trace of the blackened feathers among the pure, unharmed white ones.

_You’ve been misbehaving._

This is God’s message to him, he knows it.

He’s misbehaved, and now his wings have paid the price; this is his punishment. For leaving mass early and ditching choir practice altogether, all just so he can go frolic around with the fiery-red-haired demon that dwells in the same apartment complex as the mortal he has been assigned to for the century.

_Wonshik._

Wonshik and his messy hair, the low-riding sweatpants that had exposed far too much skin and jutting hipbones for what Hongbin knows he is allowed to indulge (that being none of course) the first time they’d laid eyes on each other. It was his first day on his new guardian job and of course he’d managed to get lost, straying far from the golden string God had so carefully laid out for him and following the sound of the most sweet song he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing instead.

The noise led him to apartment no. 666 – how he didn’t realize then to run far far away, Hongbin will never truly know – where he rested his forehead against the wood of the door, hands following soon after. The music continued, louder now that he was so close and Hongbin hummed along to the pretty tune, his mind blank until the door had suddenly ripped open beneath him. He gasped, and standing there in all his honey and inked skin glory, was Wonshik, an incubus who Hongbin had not exactly done well to stay away from.

Wonshik had smirked, eyeing Hongbin up and down before drawling in his handsome, sleep-ridden gravelly voice, “Can I help you, angel?”

The eyes had nearly bugged right out of Hongbin’s head and just before he could even start to furiously deny the denotation, Wonshik laughed, beating him to it. “I can see your wings, your halo, and everything else, beautiful. No use hiding from me."

A blush creeped onto Hongbin’s cheeks, twiddling his fingers nervously and allowing his gaze to fall back on the sight of the path outlined by the golden string – oh how he wished he’d remained on his path.

“He can wait,” Wonshik murmured, as if he’d just read Hongbin’s mind (and he had). “Now tell me, do you know what _I_ am?”

Hongbin gulped, forcing his pupils back onto the red-haired man before him and studying his long frame as well, looking for any obvious giveaways – there were none, none he could see at the time at least. He shook his head no, and when Wonshik motioned him forward with a hand to come inside, Hongbin’s feet followed wordlessly, entirely entranced by the man who’d end up leading him to this current predicament.

Hongbin began paying Wonshik more and more visits, stops that were too frequent to be just coincidental accidents.

Sometimes Wonshik would make him indulgent food of the mortals – his first vice, as Hakyeon had forced him to confess when they’d started this cleansing ceremony. He was most certainly not allowed to touch or taste anything of the sort, but Wonshik had spoken so fondly of the warm flavors melting in his mouth and so Hongbin naively figured one taste would not hurt.

Wonshik always praised the way of the mortals – he loved life to the fullest down on the living’s ground, telling Hongbin many times how much he preferred it to the dark and dreary depths of Hell. Hongbin listened to all of his stories with wide-eyed fascination, letting Wonshik bring him chocolate cakes and fruity drinks and expensive jewels on their many meetings.

It was safe to say Hongbin became obsessed rather quickly.

He fell perfectly into the palms of the demon’s clutches.

The silk sheets of the gold-carved four poster bed that Wonshik had first laid him down on – his fifth sin of who knows how many that Hakyeon had ripped from his throat within an ashamed scream – were of the finest quality, of course. Wonshik had all the finest treasures of the world at the tips of his fingers and Hongbin rounded out his long list quite nicely.

When sweaty and out of breath, Hongbin would lay on his side, chest rising heavily as Wonshik laid behind him, calloused hands running through the plush feathers of his just-peeking wings soothingly, murmuring how pretty Hongbin was in his ear as he did many a time. The angel had relaxed in his touch quickly, sinking back into the demon’s chest and closing his eyes as their fingers slowly intertwined atop Hongbin’s stomach.

“You let _him_ touch your wings, Hongbin-ah?” Hakyeon seethed behind him, rage evident in his voice. He was always immensely disappointed that Hongbin would run away to go see this heathen so often (as the younger could not hide anything from his mentor for very long) and never hid the fact.

Yet, he would never report Hongbin and his illicit acts to any of the other angels or higher-ups. He’d give him an earful of how he’d told him so and that what will come to you in due time is what you deserve – which now, Hongbin greatly begged to disagree as another wave of unbearable pain coursed through his body in tandem with the fall of more feathers – without a second thought, but never would Hakyeon ever let anyone lay a reprimanding finger on Hongbin besides himself.

He’d made a promise to protect Hongbin the day God had handed him the babe, wrapped up in a bundle of white with a nose no bigger than a little button. Hakyeon had brought Hongbin close into his chest, pressing his lips to the crown of his infantile head and swore to always protect his child – even if he was truly only meant to be a mentor.

“I’m sorry,” Hongbin screeched, sobs wracking his body as his arms gave out and he fell down onto his elbows.

Hakyeon leaned back on his heels then, the bulk of the dirty work done and over with and now all that was left was the cleanup of the blood, caked into the unmarred feathers and still pouring from his open gashes.

“Tell me you won’t go seek him again,” Hakyeon whispered, a plea against the younger’s forehead as they laid, nestled front to front with Hakyeon’s arm wrapped around Hongbin’s side and tucking the younger’s head under his chin.

He already knew the answer, but would it truly hurt to beg one more time? One more time before the inevitable – Hongbin goes too far and then Hakyeon is left at last unable to help him. It’ll happen eventually, but Hakyeon cannot let him go without pleading with him one more time, to stop and just stay here in his arms where it’s safe and _they_ won’t get him.

But Hakyeon isn’t a fool. As far as he’s willing to go for the younger, he isn’t entirely blind and dumb and he already knows the answer before it slips from Hongbin’s chewed up lips.

“I can’t.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/luvshik) ♡ feel free to leave prompts/requests in the comments or [here](https://curiouscat.me/snowlike).


End file.
